Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to monitoring systems. Certain embodiments relate to methods of monitoring a field of view and emitting notifications regarding a visitor.
Description of Related Art
Monitoring systems can enable viewing a first location from a second location. Monitoring systems can use wireless communication to enable a person in the second location to see a live video of the first location.